


Mine

by helens78



Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-12
Updated: 2003-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam usually watches, but this time he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

I've seen him here before. He orders a drink, looks around, finds the first available, interested face, and goes to the back room. He leans against the wall while tonight's interested party gets on his or her knees and sucks him off. He looks utterly unaffected by all of it; sometimes he even looks bored.

Tonight I interrupt the neat order of things by walking up to him while he's at the bar, still having his drink. I press my body up against his and wrap an arm around his chest.

"You're mine tonight."

He freezes in place. He puts his drink down. He nods, sharply, and breaks away from me so he can walk to the back room. He doesn't even look at me. His eyes are closed when I get to the back room.

I press my body up against his and pin his hands to the wall. His eyes open, and meet mine. He doesn't move, doesn't even breathe.

" _Mine_ ," I tell him.

He nods. I press his wrists against the wall. He stares straight ahead as I go to my knees in front of him.

I'm not gentle. I have him down my throat before he knows what's hit him, and he gasps, coming half off the wall, bringing his hands down to my head. I grab his wrists and push them back down by his sides, against the wall again. I pull away, look up at him and grin.

"You want me to stop?" I ask.

"Fuck, no..."

"Then hold still."

He whimpers when my mouth goes back to his cock, and his hands claw at the wall as I suck him off. He cries out when he comes for me -- something I don't think I've ever heard him do before.

I grin at that, too.

I leave him like that, cock hanging out of his pants, eyes closed, leaning against the wall, slowly sliding down it. I'm nearly halfway down the block before I hear footsteps pounding down the pavement and feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Liam -- what the fuck was that?"

I give him a mock-astonished look. "That was a blowjob, Ewan."

"No, I mean--" He makes an annoyed noise. "I mean you're supposed to _watch_."

"So next time I'll just watch."

He grabs me, stops me in my tracks, and he fists his hands in front of my shirt and yanks my face down to his, kissing me hard.

"Next time you're mine," he hisses.

I can only nod.


End file.
